


Passing the Word

by starlitpurple



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have known this day was coming, but that didn't mean he was ready for it. He doubted any of them were ready to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/gifts).



> Written for Phantom's birthday, and also as a fill for my hc_bingo card (Free Space).

There was a knock at the door. “Uncle?”

Not the formal 'Councilman Sokka', but 'Uncle', meaning this meeting wasn't about politics, but personal matters. The youngest member on the Council, Tenzin had quickly learned the importance of formalities at an early age.

Sokka set down his quill and looked up. “Come in, Tenzin.”

His eyes were downcast as he opened the door, the usual air of poise and grace he normally displayed all but lost in his stride. Sokka had an inkling as to what this was about and his heart clenched as his nephew took a deep calming breath and straightened, meeting his eyes.

“Mother sent me,” he said simply, swallowing. “It's time.”

Sokka nodded, solemnly. They had known this was coming. The Avatar's body had been growing rapidly weaker in recent months, the result of his age—over a century and a half now—finally catching up with him. His sister's healing abilities had helped for a while, but she had steadily been able to do less and less for Aang, and now it was barely enough to keep the pain at bay.

“Tell her we're on our way.”

Tenzin nodded once and turned to leave.

“Hey Tenzin?” Sokka stood and rounded his desk, wrapping his arms around his nephew as he turned. There was a moment of surprise, and then Tenzin seemed to deflate as he returned the hug.

After a moment, he sighed and pulled away, closing his eyes and putting a hand to his forehead. “I'm thirty-four years old, I should be better than this. I'm a councilman for heaven's sake.”

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Losing a parent is hard, no matter how old you are.”

There was no reply. Sokka wasn't expecting one.

“Did you let everyone else know?”

He nodded as he turned and led the way to the door. “I talked to Lin on my way over, she said she'd tell her mother.”

“Good. I'll get a message out to Zuko--”

“Bumi already notified him. He said he would try to make it in time.”

That was everyone then.

“Alright. You should get back to your family, Tenzin. We'll be there shortly.”

The door snicking closed behind his nephew was loud in his ears as Sokka turned back to his desk. He sat down hard, propping his head in his hands. They may have known this day was coming, but that didn't mean he was ready for it. He doubted any of them were ready to say goodbye.

_“Look at the bright side Sokka. This way the next Avatar will have all of you to help her. You know how hard it was for me to deal with the responsibilities of being the Avatar and master the elements.”_

_Sokka frowned. “_ 'Her?' _How do you know it's going to be a girl?”_

_“I don't,” he said simply, smiling. “But she'll have Team Avatar to guide her, at least in her young years.”_

_Sokka smiled at the old nickname he'd coined for their group years ago. “Of course she will. We'll do everything we can.”_

_“And besides, I won't really be gone. So long as an Avatar lives, I'll be there. Along with all the other Avatar spirits.” He elbowed Sokka's side and smiled wanly. “You can't get rid of me that easily.”_

He huffed a laugh at the memory. That had only been a month ago, when they'd all gotten together for dinner on Aang's birthday.

He allowed himself a moment longer to grieve in silence, then took a breath and picked up the phone. It was time to give the rest of his family the news.


End file.
